


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 2x05

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season Two [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: If your dream is to one day know what your dream is, then you’re not alone. This week, Chelsee (@xchelspaige) joins us for an episode about following your dreams - Ted starts a porn company, Michael buys a comic book store, and Justin begins to draw again.Special note: We experienced some audio difficulties while recording, so you may notice a bit of extra background noise as you listen in.  Many apologies!





	

 

**Listen to episode 2x05 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](https://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-2x05/)! **

**Originally Posted: January 31, 2017  
**

**Duration: 47:15**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
